Re-Painting the Past
by Cosmic1
Summary: An AE fic. Usagi's a model returning to her home. Mamoru's a rich artist from her past. The two butt heads but is there something more? Adult themes. Please R & R.
1. Running Into The Past

Re-Painting the Past  
  
By: Cosmic  
  
Hey y'all. This is my first fic posted on ff.net and I'm hoping it won't be the last, and that you'll enjoy it. It's about Usagi, a young model returning home to CA to start her dream job, photography, and Mamoru, a far from suffering artist. This is a AE (alternate existence) fic so don't expect any henshins. Also it's rated R for adult content, not in this chapter but in chapters to come. Enjoy and please Review!  
  
feedback is welcome at cosmic@sailormoonfanclub.net  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please note: I don't own any of the Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon cast. They are copyrighted by their own respective owners. Don't sue me. Thanks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1 ~ Running into the Past  
  
She stared at the ground, not daring to look up. He was the last man she wanted to see, and yet here he was, standing before her. Tentatively she raised her eyes.  
  
Usagi Tsukino found herself looking into blue eyes, beautifully dark and deep blue eyes, and felt her nerves come alive. She quickly looked at her aunt, but not before he caught the look of unrest on her face.  
  
"Usagi, this is Mamoru Chiba," her Aunt Minako was saying. "Mamoru, this is-"  
  
"I know," he interrupted, holding out his hand. She shook the thoughts of the past away and slightly hesitated before putting her hand in his. His eyes flashed slightly and the returned to normal, but Usagi saw it and knew it was a reaction to her hesitation.  
  
Then he smiled. "How are you Usagi?"  
  
"Fine," she lied. She wanted to leave. To get away from his warm hand and her pounding heart, away from the past. But she forced herself to look at him.  
  
He was still tall and lean, and obviously still strong by the looks of his muscles showing through his pale cotton shirt. But not in a bad way, like those guys on muscle magazines, whose veins pop out every time they move, she decided. Still deeply tan. The same thick, black hair she was itching to run her fingers through. And his smile, oh gods that smile. A flash of even white teeth against that suntanned face was dazzling and nearly took her breath away.  
  
"It's been a while," he continued.  
  
Had it? The memories were as clear as yesterday. And he looked so familiar. Of course he does, she scolded herself. You dream about him enough. The pressure of his hand on hers brought her back to the land of the living, out of her unwanted thoughts.  
  
"Yes." Four years, she added to herself. Four damn years! Suddenly anger was threatening her composure. She jerked her hand free, ignoring Mamoru's eyes as they narrowed, then returned.  
  
"We're blocking traffic," was all she could think of to say. As the three shifted, Usagi caught Minako eyeing her in puzzlement, and knew she was going to have some explaining to do later. They just stood there, looking at Usagi. She didn't know what to say. The air felt thick. She just wanted to go. Or tell Mamoru that she had missed him terribly and kiss the living daylights out of him right then and there. And she knew she couldn't do either.  
  
She was saved when Kunzite Hikari, Minako's boyfriend, arrived. He had gone to park the car after dropping the girls off. Minako happily took his arm and introduced him to Mamoru. As the two men shook hands, Usagi studied the ground. It was already trampled looking, and this was only the second day of the Music Festival that was taking place. She sighed inwardly. For four years she had avoided Moon Township, and the festival, and when she finally thought it safe to come back, she ran into Mamoru on her first day home, before she even found her seat for the concert that night. Of course he'd be here, she though angrily. The damn man loves music. Even she knew that from the brief time she had spent with him. For god's sake he kept a guitar in his trunk, just in case. In case of what? She asked herself. In case he ran into some gorgeous woman he just had to charm and sing to?  
  
Singing, along with the radio or serenading by moonlight, that man could sing. And when singing love songs, his rich, deep voice could be lethal.  
  
Usagi tuned back into the conversation to hear Kunzite say, "-your work. In fact, I have two or three of your seascapes, that I got before you went out of my price range." Usagi studied a little boy with a huge ice cream cone. In a second, those three scoops of ice cream would be on the ground if he weren't careful. She turned back to the talking trio.  
  
"-I'm no fool," Minako was saying. Everyone but Usagi laughed. She was trying hard to concentrate on anything but Mamoru, and since they were talking about his artwork, it made conversation hard for her.  
  
But he wasn't about to let her politely ignore him. He turned to her, his blue eyes holding her to him. "I'm surprised to see you here," he told her. "I heard you were living and working in New York."  
  
Usagi only nodded.  
  
"She's a model," Minako explained. "As you probably know."  
  
"I know. Who doesn't? It's almost impossible not to see that lovely face at least once a day. It's everywhere- commercials, TV specials, magazines, billboards, store displays."  
  
His angered tone caught Usagi by surprise. Why was he angry? What did he have to be angry about? He's being almost insulting with that tone of voice, and talking as if I'm not even here, she thought angrily. If he's still angry about that, well it was his fault anyway.  
  
"I thought you wanted to be a photographer," he continued bitingly.  
  
"I did. I mean, I do." She paused. "I was working as a photographer when someone asked me to try modeling for them." That was the modest version of her career. Really, she was working a photographer's assistant at a fashion shoot when the designer saw her and insisted she represent their entire line. Suddenly, she had gone from minimum wage to cover girl status, overnight. She had had many contracts, and right now had an exclusive contract with Kaline's, a cosmetic company.  
  
"So you just gave up photography?" Mamoru asked, with angered disbelief.  
  
"No! I just... put it aside."  
  
"After all, when someone offers you fame and fortune, do you just say no?" Minako put in.  
  
"Obviously Usagi didn't."  
  
"I am now," Usagi said, irritated by Mamoru's holier than thou attitude. "I have one more assignment, and then I'm done modeling for cosmetics."  
  
"How about fur coats?" He asked, a hard edge in his voice.  
  
"Usagi's having a portrait done to advertise a new perfume," Minako cut in, trying to change the direction the conversation was going.  
  
"Oh really? Who's doing it?" Mamoru asked, now interested.  
  
"They haven't decided yet," Usagi said harshly. Sure modeling was a waste of her life until painting got involved. And who was he to decide what she should or shouldn't do, anyway? Damn artists, she thought angrily. "We better take our seats," she said turning to her aunt, barely able to hide the anger in her voice.  
  
"Sure dear," Minako nodded. "Oh, Mamoru, stop by my parlor sometime, ok? You look like you could use a hair cut, and I have my eye on two new paintings for it, and I want your opinion."  
  
"Sure. I'll stop by soon Minako. Nice meeting you Mr. Hikari." Mamoru looked at Usagi a while before just nodding good-bye.  
  
As they walked away, Usagi could feel his eyes on her back. She made sure to walk gracefully, her head held high, years of a practiced model facade on full display. She was sure only she knew of the emotions that were raging inside her.  
  
Mamoru released a deep breath as he watched her walk away. God, she looked so beautiful. Her hair had grown, something he thought wouldn't be possible. The long, silky, blonde hair nearly touched the ground, and is it was up in a very odd hairstyle. Two buns on top of her head, with childish pigtails streaming down from them. But it looked far from childish on her. It looked damn sexy. Mamoru stifled a groan, try hard not to think of what her hair pooling around them would be like. She still affected him after all this time. And when he had looked into her blue eyes, he knew that he still affected her.  
  
She had wanted so much. Her eyes were the windows to her soul; you could just look into them and see everything she felt. And when he woke up and looked into her eyes, he knew what he saw. But to hold her again would be heaven...  
  
Mamoru sighed. I have to get control of myself, he thought angrily. I'm an experienced man, not a teenager with raging hormones. How can one women get to me like this? His thoughts went immediately back to Usagi and her slender body, her beautiful skin, her- Right, control. He snorted and went to go find his seat, ready for the music to take his thoughts away for awhile.  
  
Usagi sat in her seat, trying not to squirm. She felt like an immature adolescent again, and she wasn't enjoying the feeling. The string quartet finished and she joined the applause hollowly, not really thinking. She watched as a rather large man came up to the microphone to speak while a crew cleared the stage behind him. After studying him she decided that he was the festival chairman and tuned out his speech, studying the back of the chair in front of her. Its wooden back had patched of white paint peeling off and was carved into by many graffiti artists, if that's what you would call them. Call this number for some fun, Ayeka is a bitch, some drawings of little animal type things, Michiru and Haruka forever, and other scribbles decorated the chair.  
  
Usagi started suddenly, thrown from her thoughts as a man's voice crooned out he beginning of a love song, echoed by a woman's. He had sung this song to her that day by The View. She couldn't look at the stage, in fear that it was him up on the stage. It was silly, she knew, because he didn't sing, publicly anyway. She looked around her into the crowd, trying to look at anything but the stage. Her eyes fell upon him, three rows behind her. Night sky met aquamarine. Usagi gasped and turned around quickly, knowing he saw her. God, he was the one she was trying not to look at, the one she was trying to avoid, the one she wanted, the one that broke her heart, the one that-  
  
"No!" She burst out, and then blushed. Luckily the duo had just finished and thunderous applause was filling the fair grounds. Only Minako heard her.  
  
"They were really good, weren't they?" She asked leaning over to her niece, misunderstanding why she had cried out. "But don't worry dear, I'm sure they'll do another piece."  
  
Usagi turned to her aunt. "I have to get out of here," she said in a low voice. "I don't want to stay. Let's go."  
  
Minako blinked. "But there's a lot more music-"  
  
"Then you and Kunzite stay. I'll go get a cab." Usagi stood before the audience returned to their seats, eager to get away before people realized she was leaving and began to wonder why.  
  
"No, we can leave," Minako said, also standing. "Kunzite..."  
  
"All right..." was all he said, not really understanding why they were leaving, but going anyway because of Minako. Usagi watched as he helped Minako into the car. That was definitely love. Minako had once said to her after a night out with Kunzite, "Ain't love grand?" Usagi sighed and stared out the window. She would have probably agreed more whole-heartedly before she met Mamoru Chiba. 


	2. Talking Helps [Bring Back Memories]

Hey Y'all! Here's chapter two for you. I know it's a little late, but I've been falling behind. School is a drag but what can I say. Passing seems necessary to me. Thanks for the reviews you guys! Keep it up! All comments/flames/questions/whatever can be sent to cosmic@sailormoonfanclub.net  
  
  
  
I don't own the cast of BSSM. Don't sue me!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Talking Helps [Bring Back Memories]  
  
Usagi stared at the half gallon of milk and one piece of chocolate cake in the other wise empty refrigerator. On impulse she grabbed the cake, assuring herself that she was allowed to eat it, she no longer modeled. Plus you love this stuff, she told herself after one heavenly bite. She looked up as Minako walked in. She opened the refrigerator and stared at milk container for a minute before closing the door and putting the kettle on for tea.  
  
"We really need to go shopping Minako," Usagi said through a mouthful of chocolate goodness.  
  
"You're such a lady," Minako commented dryly. "I can see why you were a top super model."  
  
Usagi only rolled her eyes and continued eating, praying her aunt would just take her tea and leave.  
  
"Usagi, why don't you join me for tea in the living room? We can talk more comfortably in there." Nope her aunt wanted to talk about the festival. Usagi sighed inwardly. She knew this would happen sooner or later. She was just hoping for later.  
  
The kettle whistled and Minako grabbed the wooden handle and two mugs. "Come on dear," she said as she walked through the swinging door into her spacious living room. Usagi stood, rinsed off her plate and set in the sink, and then followed her out, plopping onto the couch unhappily.  
  
Minako took a seat across the table and began to pour the tea. "Well?"  
  
Usagi sighed and pushed back a strand of blonde hair. She knew it was useless to play dumb. "I met Mamoru four years ago."  
  
"Really? One lump or two?"  
  
"Two please. Thank you," Usagi said taking her tea and then taking a sip. "Yes. It was four years ago. I went to a one-man art show, which happened to be his. It was like what you read about in romance novels and fairy tales. Our eye's met across the room. He walked over and we spent the rest of the night talking about anything and everything. He asked to see me the next day and I agreed. How couldn't I? I was totally swept away."  
  
Minako nodded. "I'm sure you were. That man has always had more charm then he knows what to do with. If he wasn't so talented, I would think the ladies bought his artwork just because he charmed them into it."  
  
Usagi hid her slight frown behind her teacup and then continued. "We went to the beach the next morning and acted like immature juvenile delinquents. Then we walked along the boardwalk eating hot-dogs and cotton candy, window-shopping, and people watching. That night he took me to a secluded little French café off in the cliffs, with a chef who prepared flaming hot crepes right at our table and prices so high they weren't on the menu. I always though we were well to do in my childhood but the bills he laid down horrified me. Not so much any more though." Usagi paused and took another sip of tea. "I was in total heaven. After he kissed me goodnight, he asked if tomorrow night I would go to his house so he could make me dinner."  
  
"That sounds like a dream Usagi. What went wrong?"  
  
"Oh, He picked me up and we had a wonderful dinner. He was quite a cook. It was wonderful all night long until I woke up and he asked if I had time for breakfast before I went back to Moon? I had thought he would propose or at least say 'I love you.' I was obviously wrong."  
  
Minako patted Usagi's arm. "Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell me."  
  
Usagi shook her head. "I didn't want to tell anybody. I was so embarrassed. And hurt."  
  
"Oh, honey."  
  
"Yeah. It's called 'Pathetic Naïve Girl Learns About the Real World from Rich Experienced Man.' I learned the art of a one-night-stand on my first try." Usagi concluded bitterly. "I should have known."  
  
"Usa," Minako cut in. "It's a shame that that happened, but not all relationships turn out that way."  
  
"Oh really?" The blonde cut in. "What about my parents? What about you and Motoki?" Tears spilled from her azure eyes and she wiped them away angrily.  
  
"Usagi Tsukino! Shame on you!" Minako scolded. "You know your parents' situation is completely different then anybody else's. They loved each other deeply, you know that! And as for Motoki and me, I knew that would probably happen when I married him."  
  
"Then why did you?" Usagi interrupted.  
  
"Because I loved him, baby. And I wanted to at least try. That and I figured a few years with him were better than none. And those few years were wonderful."  
  
"If they were so great, then why did he leave?"  
  
"Because he loved archaeology first and when his chance came up, it would have killed him not to take it. And I couldn't have bared to make him stay."  
  
Usagi remembered the night Motoki left. He had come in bursting with joy that he had been asked to lead a dig in Africa. He had kissed them both and said he would be back someday to get them. But someday had never come. Minako had taken Usagi into her arms and kissed her forehead telling her that they were strong and that they had each other. And Usagi had cried at the second reshuffling of her life.  
  
"How can you just talk about him like that?" Usagi asked incredulously. "After what he's done to you!"  
  
"Because I stopped caring about him long ago. I realized what I had known all along and came to terms with it. Some people make better friends then lovers."  
  
"I could never be friends with Mamoru."  
  
"Well, you still care about him and that's why. But when you come to terms, I bet you two could become great friends. Oh and speaking of Motoki, he called recently. He gives you his love, whatever that is."  
  
"Thanks Aunt Minako. I'm off to bed now." Usagi said standing with a stretch.  
  
"Sure things baby. Talk to me anytime ok? Now sleep well."  
  
Usagi nodded and kissed her aunt on the cheek before heading upstairs.  
  
Usagi pulled off her clothes and walked into her bathroom, placing her hose and panties unto the sink. She started washing them, trying to keep her mind of a certain tall, dark, and handsome male by the name of Chiba. All the memories she had worked hard to keep buried for four years were coming back after seeing him for approximately five minutes. She glanced up at her nude form in the mirror. With a photographer's eye she studied her full breasts, slim torso, and rounded buttocks. This body had come alive under Mamoru's expert touch. Now it felt only half-alive. She sighed and hung up the laundry to dry before moving back into her room and pulling on a pale pink nightgown. She pulled back the covers and slid in, snuggling against the soft plush of her favorite stuffed bunny.  
  
All she could think about was Mamoru Chiba and their brief time together. She had known that he wanted to have sex when he had invited her over for dinner. She stayed up almost the whole night before, thinking and dreaming about what it would be like. She had dressed in a formfitting, little black dress with black heeled sandals that accented her long, curvy legs. She had spent 2 and a half hours curling her hair and piling it on her head. How he had loved to play with those curls.  
  
He had picked her up and started the hour drive back to his house making a few stops here and there to 'enjoy the scenery and each other' as he put it. Then he had made her a wonderful dinner of grilled chicken salads with fresh French bread and homemade vinaigrette dressing. They had walked along the beach picking up seashells and then went and snuggled on his couch. When the clock struck eleven Usagi had stood and suggested that it was perhaps time for her to go. He had asked her to stay and listen to a tape he made with a local band. Then he took her into his arms and they had danced. He had kissed her and pressed her to him and they were both thinking about the same thing. Then he had lifted her up and carried her to his bedroom. He had removed her dress and panties and then she stood, wearing only those heels that made her legs look so good and undressed him. Then he had set her on the bed and knelt. He removed the sandal kissing each toe as he did so.  
  
He had been delighted to find out she was a virgin and took it slow for her, teaching her the ways to pleasure herself and him. She had always been a fast learner and had surprised him the second time. They fell asleep only to wake up and love again, before falling fast asleep in each other's arms. She had woken up sometime after sunrise and watched him as slept, thoughts of love and marriage in her brain. Unfortunately he had woken up, kissed her on the tip of her nose, and said, "So, do you have time for breakfast before you go back to Moon?" She had understood what he meant perfectly, called a taxi, and left.  
  
Her heart had been broken and she had to get of Moon and leave the memories behind. So she got on the next flight to New York and began her photography job, which quickly turned into a modeling career. And now she was back with thoughts of Mamoru Chiba littering her brain. This time will be different, Usagi thought sleepily. I will no longer care about him. And he won't chase me away from my own home. 


	3. A Party Rerun

Re-painting the Past  
By Cosmic  
  
Chapter three, finally. It took forever guys, I'm sorry about the wait. I've been having a ton of trouble with both my laptop and normal computer (the one that has the Internet. I write on my laptop and put it on disk to transfer to my desktop computer. Confusing yes, but I share the desktop with 4 other people, so it's easier that way. Usually.) And my Internet provider just changed too, plus I was on vacation so all in all. Not much got done. This chapter is actually much shorter than I planned it to be, but I decided that I made you few readers I have wait long enough. And what a better place to end a chapter than at a character change. That's right, the beginning of chapter four is Mamoru's Semi-POV, if that's what you want to call it. Well, onward. Enjoy the chapter and please review! All comment, questions, flames, and suggestions go to cosmic@sailormoonfanclub.net please! Don't hesitate to e-mail me. I love e-mail!  
  
  
Same disclaimers apply.   
  
  
Chapter 3 ~ A Party Rerun  
  
Usagi Tsukino sat at her dressing table fixing her two pigtails into long banana curls. It was a week later and she still hadn't chased all her thought of him out of her head. But she had pushed them back into the corners and that was good enough for now. She stood and looked into her full-length mirror, pouting her lips. Kunzite had insisted she came to the party he was throwing and since she was getting on with her life, she had agreed. A back-less blue dress with two blue ribbons that tied around her neck was the outfit of choice, completed with shimmering hose and blue stiletto heeled sandals. She blew herself a kiss in the mirror and then turned to go downstairs.  
She paused at the front door, wondering if she could really go through with tonight. Sure she had decided to forget Mamoru, and yes, she had tried to do everything normally for the past week, but inside she still felt like she was dying. I was fine upstairs, Usagi thought desperately. Why am I breaking down all of a sudden? But it wasn't all of a sudden and Usagi knew it. She had put up a good front upstairs in the safety of her room, but now she really had to put it to the test. In public.  
Usagi Tsukino, she told herself as she squared her shoulders and walked out to the car. It's a Saturday night and you are going to go to a party and look damn sexy doing so. You will enjoy yourself and the company of others, especially men. In fact you will even flirt if the guy is even remotely attractive or rich or nice or oh man whom am I kidding? No one! Yes that's right! No one! Usagi get a hold of yourself and don't give into him! You are your own person and he can't control your thoughts! So lets go party. Usagi nodded and started the car. She took a deep breath and pull out of the drive way and onto the road.  
Three hours later found Usagi standing at the railing of one of Kunzite's upper balconies, looking at the moon shinning over the sea. A light wind blew against her face causing her dress and hair billow away from her legs. She knew she should be inside with everyone else inside, enjoying Kunzite's wonderful planning, but she didn't feel like it. She stared up at the moon, letting it calm her. She had always loved the moon. When she was little, when her parents where still alive and she lived in Japan, her nursemaid had told her the legend of the rabbit on the moon. In fact it had been her mothers favorite, and she had named Usagi for it. Usagi Tsukino: Rabbit of the Moon in Japanese. Usagi shook her head. Thinking of old times always made her sad. It was no wonder. She let her mind wander freely and suddenly wished she hadn't. Damn it, she thought angrily. Why must he always return to taunt me? My head is my space. Why does intrude into it?  
"Aren't you cold?"  
Usagi let out a gasp and turned to see Mamoru strolling toward her. Well speak of the devil, she thought while catching her breath. "You surprised me."  
Mamoru only raised an eyebrow.  
"And no, it's not cold out here. It's rather pleasant. Better than inside..." she trailed off as he walked closer, his eyes seeming to take in every curve and fold of her dress.  
"It was a surprise to run into last week."  
"It was." Usagi smiled inwardly. She was giving a great performance. Her tone had been cool, but not rude. She was going to remain sophisticated and distant, totally untouched be the man in front of her. It's just another New York Cocktail party, she told herself. And Mamoru is just some boring old man, who not all that important.   
"Kunzite asked me to drop by," Mamoru said filling the silence.  
"Oh."  
"Yeah."  
Usagi looked at the patio tiles feeling stupid. "So... You know Minako. What a coincidence." She winced. Her voice sounded strained and unnatural. An actress, she definitely, was not.  
"Yes, she's a wonderful lady."  
"Mmm hmm."  
"Tell me about New York."  
Usagi looked up. "What's to tell? Do you want to hear the latest gossip? What's hip for next season?"  
Mamoru laughed. "No, tell me about your life there. You took apparently took the modeling world by storm."  
Usagi shrugged. "That's this year. Next year it will be someone else and I'll be forgotten."  
"And that doesn't matter to you?"  
"Not in the least. New York wasn't my kind of place."  
"Then why did you go?" Mamoru's voice adopted a harsh tone. "Why drop everything to go to a city you don't like to do a job you don't enjoy?"  
Usagi blinked. What he really was asking was why did she leave and he already knew the answer to that one. Usagi felt her composure starting to slip. "Well, I believe that when a good opportunity presents itself, you should take it. You obviously feel the same way."  
Mamoru narrowed his eyes. "You think I saw you as an opportunity."  
"Didn't you? I was a naïve girl then Mamoru, but I know better now."  
"Oh? So now you're hard as nails, hmm?" Mamoru asked with a smirk.  
"No," Usagi replied calmly. "I just know a bit more about the real, adult world now."  
Mamoru looked at her for a second and then took her hand. "Have dinner with me tomorrow night."  
Usagi angrily jerked her hand away. How dare he! It was typical Mamoru not asking anyone, just throwing out orders he expecting a yes no matter what. Just because he knew he was gorgeous. "No."  
Mamoru looked surprised. "Are you busy?"  
"No..." Usagi squirmed uncomfortably.  
"Are you seeing someone?"  
"That isn't any of your business!"  
"Well, if you're not busy and not seeing anyone, why can't you?" Mamoru asked angrily.  
"Because I don't want to!" Usagi shouted, losing her cool. "You might have been a great catch once Mamoru, but you aren't anymore!"  
"Oh, I see. Four years in New York and now you're down right jaded," Mamoru spat.  
"Not jaded. It just takes more to pique my interest these days." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Usagi wished she could take them back. Mamoru could only be pushed so far, especially in the piquing interests department. And she had definitely crossed the line.  
He grabbed her shoulders and roughly pulled her to him. He was suddenly kissing her deeply and passionately and in a way she hadn't been kissed in four years. His grip tightened and the urgency increased and he was coaxing her mouth open and they were connected and god she suddenly felt alive again. He let go and pulled away as Usagi slowly opened her eyes.  
"Did that pique your interest?" he asked in a way that told her it had definitely piqued his.  
Usagi shook her head clearing her muddled mind. She knew what he wanted. And she wasn't going to go through the pain again. "I'm not looking for a one night stand Mamoru. I don't want this..."  
"Then why are you shivering?  
Usagi stared at him with big blue eyes that were beginning to show a little bit of water. "I won't see you again." She walked away from him and out of the house and climbed into her car, refusing to look back. She drove home and collapsed on her bed and all the while, her shivering never stopped. 


	4. Mamoru's Crafty Idea

Re-painting the Past  
  
By Cosmic  
  
Chapter four is finally here! I know it took forever!! I've been having so much computer trouble lately, damn comcast… but I've finally gotten this out. Joy! SO enjoy it! And pray that the next chapter will bw out sooner… I'm no quite sure how long this is gonna turn out to be… basically until I decide it's long enough and end it I guess… Please e-mail me with suggestions/comments/flames/insults/praises/anything! I love e-mail to pieces! Cosmic@sailormoonfanclub.net Speaking of which, visit http://www.sailormoonfanclub.net !!! It's great!  
  
  
  
Same disclaimers apply.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 ~ Mamoru's Crafty Idea  
  
The bartender's eyes studied the dark haired man who just stormed in the Moonshine Bar. He kept his face normal but inside he was grinning like mad and seeing money signs. Mamoru looks pissed tonight, he thought happily. It must be girl trouble, and girl trouble means he will want to get totally smashed. Yes!  
  
Mamoru walked up to the bar and slumped over it, his mind reeling. Damn that girl, he though angrily. That kiss was supposed to show her what she was missing and to prove her wrong. Not to tell me what I've known for four years. That I am totally in love with the girl. But she hates me; it's so obvious that she can't stand me.  
  
"Arg…" he muttered under his breath, tempted to rip out the hair out of his head and have a tantrum.  
  
"Mamoru, what would you like buddy?"  
  
Mamoru glanced up at the bartender. "Uh…"  
  
"Something wrong? Why don't you tell me about it?"  
  
"Nah… It's nothing."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes… Give me a…" Mamoru paused thinking. After that party tonight all he wanted was to order beer after beer and get plastered. But considering the hour-long drive back to his house in Defillepo it probably wasn't such a hot idea. "… Black coffee as strong as you can make it."  
  
"Sure thing…" The bartender turned to get the coffee his face falling. Damn and I was sure the money would be rolling in off him. He finished getting the coffee and put a smile on his face before turning around and giving it to his dark customer. "There ya go, bud."  
  
Mamoru nodded his gratitude and dumped some money on the bar before going out back on to the patio and sinking into a chair to think. Behind the bar the man smiled as the door opened and a half angered, half depressed man came in. Maybe I'll be rollin' in the dough tonight after all.  
  
God dammit what am I gonna do? Mamoru scowled as he sipped his coffee and thought. I know there's no way she'll want to be with me again. But it was too soon. I'd only known her for a week! And the dust from the dogfight with Beryl over the property hadn't even settled yet. I wasn't ready for commitment. And I hate the thought of marriage. The stupid brat looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes practically shouting how much they wanted me to tell her I loved her and talk about marriage and commitment. They were questioning me, dammit, and I didn't have an answer! But now I do! How can I get her to spend time with me?  
  
"Gah!" he shouted and flung his empty coffee mug into the couch next to him. It bounced off and onto the floor with an unsatisfactory clunk. Mamoru scowled at it going through his recent run ins with the blonde in his mind. Suddenly he paused and smiled. He knew exactly how he was going to get Usagi to spend more time with him, whether she wanted to or not..  
  
Ring! Ring!  
  
Usagi hastily set down the grocery bag she was carrying and ran to grab the phone.  
  
"Hello?" she asked breathlessly.  
  
"Usagi, love, it's Makoto,"  
  
Makoto was the head of the modeling agency Usagi worked for. She was a tough businesswoman who expected only the very best, but she was very protective of her models. She was especially protective of Usagi, whom she felt was a little too sweet and kind, and would get herself unknowingly wrapped up in some trouble some day. When Usagi had told her she was quitting, she had a fit and almost squashed a poor bus boy like a bug, but after she had settled down wish Usagi luck with her photography.  
  
"Mako! How are you?"  
  
"Busy, very busy, but otherwise just peachy dear. We're having a bit of trouble with a new secretary, but nothing I can't handle. I trust you're getting along just fine in your dainty little township. You do have running water there, right dear? Are you sure you'd rather live in your little hell hole than work for me in New York?"  
  
Usagi grinned. Makoto would never change. "It's wonderful here Makoto, much better than New York, and of course there is running water. It's a beachside township, not a secluded artist colony of sorts. All though there is one of those about an hour away and they have running water. In fact the houses are nicer than the ones here."  
  
"Charming I'm sure, but please don't bore me with the details. Anyway, I called because I have some news, love."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"They've hired the artist to do your portrait for the perfume ad. It's actually very odd, because he's from your neck of the woods. The name's Mamoru Chiba. Do you know him?"  
  
Usagi felt her heart sink to the pit of her stomach. "Yes…" she whispered. "He actually lives in that artist colony…" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
"Are you sure the name's Mamoru Chiba?"  
  
"Yes, indeed. From what I've heard he's really quite good. The Perfume Company was absolutely thrilled to get him. He'll be contacting you to set up the sitting and when it's done you'll be finished with the modeling business for good." Makoto paused then continued hopefully. "Unless you've already grown tired of your drab little town and want to come back."  
  
Usagi managed a small laugh. "No, no. I'm sorry Mako, but you've caught me at a bad time and I really need to go. I'll talk to you later ok?"  
  
"Sure love. Take care now! Don't die in your little hell hole."  
  
"I won't. 'Bye."  
  
Usagi hung up and stared at the wall in horror. Oh God, how the hell am I going to be able to through with the portrait? Desperately she tried to think of how she could get out of it, and came up with the answer that it would be impossible. Makoto would tell her that she was bound by an ironclad contract. She had to do it. If she tried to get out of it, the Perfume Company would sue her for all she was worth. Damn!  
  
As she stood staring at the wall and thinking desperately, Minako walked into the room.  
  
"Usagi, Mamoru called while you were out and he had the most amazing news. Guess what? He's going to paint the portrait of you."  
  
"I just heard."  
  
"So what do you think?"  
  
"It doesn't really matter what I think. It's my job to do what I'm told and not bother anyone with petty emotions. Plus the contract I have…"  
  
Usagi sunk into a chair and went back to pondering her predicament before realizing Minako was talking to her, and she hadn't heard a word of what she had said.  
  
"-And since the house is near Mamoru's, it'll be very convenient."  
  
"Sorry Minako, I wasn't listening," Usagi admitted blushing. "What did you say?"  
  
"I have to go down to Defillepo on a buying trip for the store and a friend of mine offered to let me use her house if I'm ever in the neighborhood. She lives in LA and this house is her vacation home she rarely gets to visit. Imagine being so rich that you can own two gigantic homes, one in an art colony you never use and one in LA. Wouldn't that be nice?"  
  
Usagi nodded, totally confused. "What does that have to do with the portrait?"  
  
"We can go down together so you can pose for Mamoru and stay there while I shop. That way it won't be a hour-long drive everyday. Plus Akio has a dark room so you can work on your photography."  
  
Usagi smiled, touched by Minako's transparent move. "I'm a little old for a babysitter Minako, but thanks anyway. Besides, I'm not planning on going down to Defillepo."  
  
"But don't you know? Mamoru never paints portraits outside of his studio. You have to go to him, not vice versa."  
  
Usagi hadn't known. Her heart sank even further down. Seeing him again had been hard. The knowledge she would have to sit with him for hours at a time was even harder. But having to return to his home, the place were she had fallen so deeply in love and then had her heart shattered was unthinkable, unbearable, and more than she could cope with.  
  
"I can't," she said quietly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't, I won't, It's impossible. He'll just have to come up here. That can't be to difficult for him."  
  
Minako looked at Usagi helplessly. "But he always works in his studio. I doubt you can make him change and work elsewhere."  
  
"I don't care," Usagi said stubbornly. "I'm willing to fulfill my contract, even if I loathe modeling, and can't bear the thought of modeling for him. But I'll do it. I'm just drawing the line at going down to Defillepo."  
  
"Well, you can try not to go, I guess. I told Mamoru you would call him back, so when you do, you can tell him."  
  
Without glancing at the clock Usagi answered quickly, "It's to late to do it today. I'll call him tomorrow."  
  
"Coward."  
  
Usagi stuck her tongue out at her aunt. "I need time to think. This will give me a bit of time."  
  
"I understand Usagi. Do you want me to try and talk to Mamoru for you?"  
  
"I'm a big girl now Mina, I can handle it."  
  
"Ok… But at least let me go down there with you. I really do have business I must attend to."  
  
Usagi shrugged. "I'm going to try and get out of going."  
  
Minako patted her niece's shoulder affectionately. "Good luck."  
  
Usagi waited until the next afternoon before calling Mamoru. When she heard his deep voice on the other end, her hand tightened around the phone, and she sunk into a chair. Control, she thought. Get a hold of yourself.  
  
"It's Usagi," she said, proud of the way she kept her voice matter-of- fact. "Minako said you called."  
  
"I did—yesterday," he replied curtly.  
  
Usagi ignored the apparent irritation in his voice. She had no intention of saying anything that wasn't necessary to Mamoru Chiba.  
  
"We need to set a time for your first sitting," he continued.  
  
"When can you come up to Moon?" Usagi asked quickly before he could mention his studio.  
  
There was silence on the other end of the line. Usagi sat and waited hopefully, praying that he would just give her a time he could come up. "I always work in my studio. You'll have to come down here," he responded finally.  
  
"I'm afraid that won't be possible."  
  
"Minako told me that you two could stay at friend's house down here. I don't see what your problem is."  
  
"Well, I don't see why can't just come up here."  
  
"Because I don't have studio in Moon," Mamoru explained patiently.  
  
"Minako has a spare room…" Usagi began.  
  
"Look, why don't I just call your boss and tell him you're being difficult."  
  
"Difficult! That word applies to you more than it does to me. And my boss is a her, not a he."  
  
"Usagi! I was hired to do a job and I'm ready to do it. You're the one being stubborn."  
  
"Damn," Usagi swore under her breath and ignored the light chuckle on the other end of the line. She was furious at Mamoru, but she knew his rather blunt blackmail had worked. Makoto wouldn't listen to her about not going to Defillepo. Mako would contact her lawyers who would simply send her a threatening letter insuring her about her contract and how they could sue her ass for all it was worth. And then she would be down in Defillepo anyway, only with a lot more people unhappy with her.  
  
"How long will the portrait take?" she asked coldly.  
  
"A week, maybe a bit longer."  
  
"Make it a week, because I refuse to stay down in Defillepo a minute longer. If you don't like that you can not only go to my boss, you can also go to hell!" Angrily she slammed the phone down. But as she sat in her chair calming down, she knew that she lost this battle to Mamoru. Ands after spending a week with him, she wondered what else she would lose.  
  
To be continued… dun dun dun..  
  
Oi… I'm sucha loser.  
  
Please Review! And e-mail is a good thing!!! Cosmic@sailormoonfanclub.net 


	5. Not Posing Like That

Re-painting the Past  
  
By Cosmic  
  
Hey, I got chapter 5 out relatively fast, especially compared to my other chapters. Thank you for all the e-mails. I loved them! It makes me feel so special to know that someone like my story enough to e-mail me. Keep the e- mail coming! Cosmic@sailormoonfanclub.net This chapter is the same length as the one before it, maybe two or three sentences longer. Hopefully my next chapters will be longer than that. I know my chapters are kind of short… so please read & review! And e-mail me!  
  
  
  
Same disclaimers apply.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5 ~ Not Posing like That  
  
Usagi stared put the passenger seat window watching the scenery go by. As the little white silver car neared The View she turned her head away and studied her aunt instead. Minako glanced over at her and smiled understandingly before returning her attention to the road.  
  
"You're being awfully quiet," Minako comment a few miles later. Usagi looked out her window and down into the ravine that ran along side the road, wishing she chuck Mamoru and her damned contract into it.  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
"Just thinking… and looking at the scenery. It's a lot different from the busy New York City I'm used to."  
  
Minako nodded, her expression telling Usagi that she knew her niece hadn't been exactly truthful with that answer. Usagi held back her sigh and returned her attention to the ravine. So what if I didn't tell her that I stayed up all night worrying about Mamoru painting me. It's not like she doesn't know anyway. At least she doesn't make a huge deal out of it. Like I am. But God dammit, why does it have to be Mamoru?  
  
"You didn't, by any slight chance, leave any guy in New York did you?" Minako asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had been filling the car.  
  
Usagi couldn't help but grin at Minako. "If you had seen some of the men I dated, you wouldn't even bother asking."  
  
"Oh really? How so?"  
  
"Um, well…" Usagi paused, thinking. "There was this one guy, Diamond, who had the bod of a God. He was a model, and was pretty much the first available guy I met in New York."  
  
"A Godly model hmmm?" Minako wiggled her eyebrows. "He sound like a sexy piece of work."  
  
"Heavens, yes. Totally and utterly gorgeous. And sadly he knew it. The guy had an ego the size of his wallet, which was rather large might I ad. He had a huge gym in his gigantic apartment and all the walls were covered in mirrors so he could watch himself work out. He would lie there on the bench and just stare at his beautiful body. He also had a habit of video taping himself working out and flexing, and making me watch them with him."  
  
Minako giggled. "No!"  
  
"Yes! When I first met him I thought I could happily just stare at him for hours. Unfortunately, he felt the exact same way."  
  
Usagi's aunt snorted as she turned the car onto the highway running along the coastline.  
  
"There was this other man, Taiki, who I met at some fancy party Makoto was throwing. He was cute in a cuddly, older guy kind of way. He was a very intelligent stockbroker, very considerate, intellectual, and had a great sense of humor. Plus he would have discussions with me, not blow me off as a air head model."  
  
"Well, he sounds nice. A real catch."  
  
"He was a good catch, except for the fact that he had already been caught. He had a wife and three children already. Can you believe it? Luckily I found out on our first, and last, date."  
  
Minako burst out laughing. "That's hilarious! Ahh…" Minako shook her head. " But surely there must have been some good guys in the midst of all the losers. I mean New York City is not exactly a small town."  
  
Usagi shrugged. "There were a few…" Like Seiya, she added silently to herself. "But…" She stopped. How could she tell her aunt that there was no one else who could make her go weak in the knees. Who had thick black hair and gorgeous blue eyes. Except for Seiya, but surely he didn't count. Even he didn't make her feel as Mamoru had, and after what happened…  
  
"No one who made your toes curl?"  
  
"Exactly." Seiya was only a toe twitch, yet I would have stayed with him if… Usagi shook her head. It was no use to think about the past now, never mind the fact that she had been doing it since she returned to Moon.  
  
"Minako, did Motoki make your toes curl?"  
  
"Definitely. It was really the only thing he had going for him. But I was so crazy about that man."  
  
"What about Kunzite?"  
  
"Absolutely. And the best kind, because he's also very sweet and very stable." Minako grinned as she turned off the highway and onto a smaller road. "Well, here we are! Finally."  
  
Usagi looked out the window in surprise. All she could see was the road before them and small cluster of mailboxes up ahead. "We're here?"  
  
"Well, not exactly," Minako admitted. "Akio's house is actually up a mile or so, and Mamoru's eight or nine. But we have entered Defillepo."  
  
"Ah…" Usagi nodded and reached behind her into the back seat to start gathering her things.  
  
"Here we are, the actually house. Welcome to your new home for the week," Minako said grinning as she pulled the car into the long driveway and parked in the three car garage.  
  
Usagi grabbed her bag and climbed out of the car. She made her way down the drive and then turned around to look at the two-story house. "It's pretty," she commented. "The windows are nice." Minako nodded.  
  
"I love French windows. The bedrooms face the other side of the house, and they each have a small balcony." She grinned at her niece. "But let's not stand around jabbering about it. Come in."  
  
Usagi followed her aunt into the sitting room, which had comfortable looking couches and a huge stone fireplace.  
  
"There's three bedrooms upstairs, each with it's own bathroom, as well as a small library/study. Over there is the kitchen and dinning area and the bathroom, coat closet, and laundry are to your left. In the basement is the dark room and a small gym," Minako said, gesturing in different directions as she talked.  
  
Usagi looked around in awe. "This place is pretty grand for a vacation home."  
  
"Isn't it though? It surprised me the first time I saw it too. Why don't you go pick at your room while I prepare a snack."  
  
"I'm not really hungry. I think I'm just going to unpack and go to bed."  
  
"Are you sure? At least call Mamoru and tell him that you're here."  
  
"I'll do that," Usagi told her as she made her way upstairs. "This is a nice room," she called down to her aunt.  
  
"Let me guess, it's the pink room."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I know you my dear!"  
  
Usagi shook her head and laid her suitcase on the bed, beginning to unpack. When she finished, she glanced down the hall to phone sitting on a small table. She stared at it, knowing that as much as she would love to put this off, it would be better if she just got it over with. She walked over and picked up the phone, quickly dialing the number on her piece of paper before she lost her nerve. She listened nervously as the phone rang once, twice, three times. I should just hang up, she told herself. And call later. It's obvious no one is home.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
So much for that idea.  
  
"Hello, this is Usagi Tsukino calling. I just wanted to let you know that I've arrived."  
  
There was a brief pause, then he answered. "Good. What time can you come over?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning?"  
  
"We could start in half an hour or so, however long it takes you to get here. There's still a bit of time left."  
  
"No… I… I can't right now, I'm kind of busy getting unpacked and settled in."  
  
"Well I'm busy tomorrow morning," Mamoru replied. "How about if you come over in the afternoon, say one o' clock or so?"  
  
"Fine. Good-bye," Usagi hung up the phone abruptly, not able to handle the call anymore. Damn, why does he have to sound so sexy over the phone? She asked herself, placing a hand on her chest trying to calm her breathing. "Sleep…" she murmured. "I need sleep." Shakily she climbed under the covers and buried herself under them, trying to block out everything that bothered her.  
  
Parking the car, Usagi climbed out and stared at the house in front of her. A large, two-story, redwood house stood in front of her, with two decks on both sides of it and a large porch gracing the front. She knew from her memory that a patio was in the back of the house with steps leading down to the beach. She looked at the house again and tried to still her beating heart. The house was intimidating her more than she would ever admit. And so was the dark haired man lounging on the front porch, obviously waiting for her arrival.  
  
"You're late," Mamoru called as she walked towards him.  
  
Usagi shrugged. She had a lot of trouble getting to sleep last night and she didn't really sleep until 3 A.M. or so. Of course, because of that, she slept in until 12:30. And when she did get up she still had to shower and eat. She couldn't have possibly made until 1:30.  
  
"45 minutes late," he stated bluntly.  
  
Usagi blushed. Ok so it was past 1:30. "Sorry," she murmured as she climbed up the porch stairs and stood in front of him. "I was running a bit a late this morning."  
  
Mamoru stood and stretched, smiling. "It's ok, just don't let it happen again."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Well, come in and we'll get started." He opened the door and gestured her in before walking in behind her and then leading her up the stairs into his studio. Usagi paused just inside the room, glancing around. The smell of paint, oils and acrylics, turpentine, and fixatives flooded her senses, mixed with the ocean breeze coming in through a window. The scent is the same, Usagi thought, and the room is the same. Oh God, I've walked into a fire pit. Memories of what she and Mamoru actually did in this house started tearing away the little confidence she had built up. Dang it Usagi, get a hold of yourself!  
  
"I thought we could use the throne and the light blue crushed velvet," Mamoru said, thankfully breaking Usagi's train of thought as he pulled out the large chair. She could only nod as he went over to a chest and pulled out a large pile of velvet, which he artfully draped around and over the dais. He spun around suddenly, catching her off guard, smiling at he apparent surprise on her face.  
  
"Ok Usagi, now lets try a pose like this." Carefully he lowered himself in front of the throne and rested his head on one leg, turning his body so he would look sensual and romantic. Usagi blinked at him, recognizing the pose as one that was often used in nudes. What kind of portrait does he think this is? She asked herself. Well, if he thinks it's nude, he's in for a surprise.  
  
"There's a robe in that chest over there you can use when we're aren't painting, all right?" he told her, confirming her thoughts. She blinked again and stared at him. I guess he does think it'll be nude. Right, like I'll ever pose naked for anyone, especially Mamoru Chiba.  
  
"Well that's an original pose," she said sarcastically. "Why don't you add a bear skin rug and fire place while you're at it."  
  
"Hardy har har," Mamoru panned, rolling his eyes. "Since I'm the artist and you're the model, why don't you do this instead of me." Reaching up, he grabbed her hand and pulled her down onto the soft fabric and moved out of the way. Usagi hesitated and then carefully took up the position. It can't hurt to humor the man, she decided. Mamoru scooted in closer, adjusting her shoulder a fraction of an inch and then tilting her chin slightly. Usagi stared at him, her breath caught in her throat.  
  
"Don't move," he whispered huskily and grabbed a piece of chalk on the floor. He leaned over her, drawing chalk lines on the velvet so she would know exactly how to pose again. He's so close, her mind screamed. Too close, way too close! He paused, his face only inches from hers. Their eyes met and Usagi was sure she was going to pass out. I can't take this, she thought frantically. This is too close.  
  
Mamoru must have noticed something in her eyes, because he backed away and stood, clearing his throat. "All right, you can move now."  
  
Usagi slowly rose, eyeing the white dusty marks. "Are you sure about this pose? It seems pretty cliched to me."  
  
"You're the model, I'm the artist remember? You should just pose and not worry about it."  
  
Her temper flared. " I may be the model but that doesn't mean I don't see a crappy played out pose when I see one. I'm not stupid. I'm so sick of being treated like I don't have a brain!"  
  
Mamoru grinned. "Are you now? Well artists are like that you know. We're all bloody dictators. It's like we have a God complex; we're creators and therefore above thee."  
  
The devastating, dazzling, sexy smile he flashed and his point of view on himself made Usagi lose her cold front. Suddenly she found herself laughing with him.  
  
"I'm glad to know that you can still laugh," Mamoru said softly.  
  
"Mamoru, of course I can. Now you being a dictator or not, something has to be done with this pose. It's wrong for this portrait and we both know it."  
  
"Usagi…"  
  
"Look, what if I was standing instead, like this." She walked over and stood one hand at her side, the other lightly resting on the throne's arm, one foot slightly in front of the other.  
  
He eyed the pose critically. "That's it. It's like you are walking towards me, into my arms…" he trailed off. "No, it's to blatant for a nude study."  
  
Usagi raised her eyebrows. Time to get the facts set straight. "You think you've been commissioned to paint me nude?"  
  
"Well, why not?" he asked, smiling. "I think I can handle it. After all, I've been exposed to your charms before. It's unlikely that I'll be unprofessional and run amok."  
  
Usagi glared at him, suddenly angry. It wasn't a joke anymore. Now it was about what had happened, and it was obvious that Mamoru thought what had happened was laughable.  
  
"Don't you think I know that my charms don't make you 'run amok'? It doesn't really matter if they do or not anyway, since I already talked to the company about what kind of painting it would be before you were even chosen to paint this damn portrait. They had wanted it nude, and I said no. I won and especially glad that I did now," Usagi spat out angrily.  
  
"But… oh, hell. Usagi I knew it wasn't a nude. That was made clear when I got the job. It was a joke, though obviously not a very funny one. I thought I'd break the ice, you know, lighten the mood. I'm sorry."  
  
Usagi stared at him, her face set.  
  
"Let's start over." Mamoru stuck out his hand. "Shaking hands is a way to say we're unarmed and can get along without hurting each other."  
  
Usagi stared at his hand, and then reached forward, tentatively grasping his hand. To her chagrin, he kept holding on and didn't let go.  
  
"A kiss is a way to say we'll play nice and not bite," he told her, stepping forward. "I won't bite." He wanted to kiss those lips again, something he had wanted to do since Kunzite's party. He watched with fascination as she nervously licked her lips and couldn't help but to edge a little bit closer to her.  
  
Oh God, what do I do? Usagi's head was a flutter. She wanted like hell to just kiss the damn man but she knew it wasn't wise. Stepping back she shook her head. "Let's just show we're unarmed and start there."  
  
Reluctantly Mamoru let her soft hand go and watched her retreat back a few steps. "Did you bring what they want you to wear?"  
  
"Yes. It's over there," she said, gesturing towards the bag she brought with her.  
  
"Fine. You can change in there," he told her, waving his hand toward the door on her left.  
  
Usagi nodded, grabbed her bag, and walked through the door into his bedroom, closing the door firmly behind her. Drat, her mind cried out, the room's exactly the same. She stared at the bed she had spent exactly one night in and then got her heart torn out in before turning her eyes to the floor. Don't think, she told herself. Just change and get of this room.  
  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
Review it now! Or e-mail me! Cosmic@sailormoonfanclub.net 


	6. Hold The Pose

Re-Painting The Past  
By Cosmic  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the any of it characters. This is purely fanfiction, for fans by a fan. Don't sure. There's nothing to win, considering I'm broke.  
  
  
  
Well. It's been a really really really long time since I've updated. I've had issues, fanfiction.net has had issues, and I had a writer's block for a while. Plus the end of the school year came and I got busy, many deadlines to meet, and this got pushed aside. Or way back rather. So here is the next installment. Sorry it took so long!!!! Please be a good reader and review or e-mail me. Any comment at all would be wonderful to hear! Cosmic_sailor_mars@hotmail.com. Thank you!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Chapter 6: Hold the Pose  
  
  
Quickly she changed, and then hurried out to the studio.  
Watching her approach, Mamoru thought, My God.  
Usagi looked absolutely stunning. She wore no jewelry, save for a simple pearl bracelet on her slender wrist, and looked pure and elegant in a wispy ivory dress, which cascaded down around her legs, pooling by her feet. The low cut top of the dress had intricate beadwork and the puffy sleeves on her arms, which turned out to be not even attached to the dress, also had beadwork on them. A delicate white flower was tucked into one of her buns, and her two golden pigtails shone brightly. Mamoru's eyes followed the gown's folds down her body, taking in how it molded to every nuance of line, every curve, every valley. He looked deep into her eyes then let his gaze return to follow the shimmering shaft of ivory down to her feet, which were incased in spike-heeled gold sandals.   
Slowly Usagi walked towards him, the dress sliding over her curves enticingly. When she stopped before him, chin held defiantly high, waiting, he watched as the gown molded sensuously to her very breathing. He stared. She obviously wasn't wearing a thing underneath the luscious folds of the gown, and remembering the past, he knew it was all he could do to maintain the impersonal, professional attitude he had begun with.  
As he watched her, Usagi moved self-consciously, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. The dress, and the light playing on it, moved with her. She had no idea, Mamoru was sure, how provocative she was at the moment.  
"What are they calling this perfume?" he asked huskily, his voice barely under control.  
"Seduction," Usagi answered.  
"Appropriate," he murmured under his breath.  
Even though she didn't catch what he had just said, his response was quite clear. Usagi heard the tremor in his voice and watched desire deepen in the blue of his eyes to the color of midnight. As though mesmerized, the stood looking at one another until Mamoru broke the spell by requesting she shift her position slight to the right. She was happy to follow his suggestion.  
"Now lift your chin, too much, slightly up now. There, that's perfect," he said, stepping back.  
Looking away, Usagi drew a deep breath and sighed audibly. That was too close for comfort, she told herself. When she glanced back to Mamoru, she saw he was watching her. Then he shrugged.  
"Well, someone once said," he said wryly, "that the only way to get rid of temptation is to yield to it."  
"Exactly!" Usagi grinned. "That's what CaraLin Diesle hopes to do with this campaign. That's why you were hired to make me look tempting. Women all over the world will see this and want to run to the store and buy a bottle in hopes that they will be equally as tempting. They'll believe that wearing the fragrance will make them seductive and gorgeous and men will go crazy over them." Usagi giggled. "And then the dollars will be rolling in to the manufacturer."  
Mamoru raised an eyebrow. "You were talking about the perfume."  
"Of course. Weren't you?"  
"No."  
Not sure how to respond to the not-very-subtle remark, Usagi left it there.  
As she stood in the correct pose, Mamoru moved behind his easel and began to layout his tools and then make up his palette in order of the spectrum.  
"Have you tested this perfume, this Seduction?" he asked as he worked his brush into a neutral brown. He wasn't looking at her, but she was intensely aware of the fact that his entire concentration was upon her.  
"No, I haven't."  
"What kind of fragrance is it?"  
"Umm..." she pursed her lips thoughtfully, Mamoru slightly raising his head to look at her, his eyes focused on her mouth. "I believe it's a floral perfume."  
"I suppose it will cost a bundle." He returned his gaze to his palette and canvas.  
"Of course. Otherwise it won't be successful." She watched him make strokes on the stiff, white material. "Don't you do a preliminary sketch first?"  
"No,"  
"Pretty sure of yourself, aren't you?"  
He flashed her a quick grin, causing her breath to catch. "Yes."  
He worked in silence, his eyes flashing from the canvas to Usagi to the canvas to his palette to canvas, and so forth. Usagi stared at his until his navy eyes caught her own, and then she shifted her gaze elsewhere, blushing.  
"Will you wear the fragrance?" he asked suddenly.  
She looked towards him. "No. I always wear the same perfume. I get it from Minako's shop/beauty parlor."  
"Oh? What's it called?"  
"Moon's Revenge." She smiled at his started expression. "It's a strange name, but I like the smell, and the name somehow clicks with me. Maybe because I'm from Moon Township."   
Mamoru nodded.  
"Did you know it takes 250 pounds of rose petals to produce one ounce of essential oil for making perfume?"  
"I didn't know that." He grinned up at her. "What else do you know about this product you're peddling?"  
"Well, there are more than 100 ingredients in a perfume. And there's three notes."  
"Notes?"  
"The top note has a refreshing odor you sense immediately, the middle provides a full, solid character, and the last a scent that lingers."  
"Many things are made with layers, I suppose." Mamoru thought out loud. "My paintings, perfume." Looking at her with those remarkably blue eyes, he added in a low husky voice, "Friendship."  
Usagi didn't respond. It was all good and well when the discussion was happily impersonal. Really, she thought, no one cares about perfume. It was something to keep conversation going. But I don't want to touch on personal subjects. And that's where Mamoru turned the conversation.  
As Usagi pondered this, Mamoru stopped painting and stared at her. Slowly she averted her eyes back towards him.   
"It needs something," he said, standing and hurrying out of the room. A minute passed before he returned, carrying a vase with a single rose bud in it. "Hold this," he told her, handing her the rose and setting the vase down on the chest.  
Carefully avoiding the thorns, Usagi took the rose.  
"Hold it with both hands, slightly... yes. That's it."  
As Usagi took the flower she was reminded of The View, when he had sung to her, and how the wind had blown and as he held her close, flower petals had whirled around them.  
"Your expressions perfect! Hold it."  
Startled, she glanced up at him.  
"Now you've lost it. I want that pensive quality."  
She smiled dryly. "Emotion on demand. It's not exactly easy."  
"You've been doing it for four years as a model."  
But not for you, she thought. Now the emotions are real, not manufactured. But I'm an experienced, professional model, still on the job. I can do this for a week. Then I'm free. She forced her face blank, then willed herself to assume the pensive expression he wanted. Remembering The View, and the petals, and what had come later, and now her she was with him…  
"Perfect," Mamoru whispered, dabbing at the canvas.  
Usagi stood trying not to move as the silence stretched. It felt intimate, but she could stand it. Conversation seemed out of reach and she didn't want to break his concentration. Then she'd be stuck there longer. She was already growing tired, and the high heels that her fashion coordinator had chosen were beginning to send waves of pain up her legs. Unable to stop herself, she grimaced.  
"Getting tired?"  
She was surprised at the concerned tone in Mamoru's voice. Up to now, he had been playing the egotistical, domineering artist.  
'It's... hard to keep standing here. Can I take a break?"  
"Yes. I'm sorry. I get lost in my work and forget about other things, like the comfort of my model.  
Usagi nodded as she stretched, her legs feeling cramped and her feat buzzing after maintaining her one position for so long.  
"Something to drink?"  
"No, thanks." She walked over to the huge window that covered most of the west wall of the studio. Outside, she could see the sun moving toward the horizon. The summer fog that had lain along the coast all morning had burned away a while ago, leaving a bright sunny picture. Straight from a postcard Usagi thought. "This view," she breathed, "It's magnificent."  
"Yes. A constant inspiration," Mamoru nodded as he came up behind her. He looked at her, as if he was going to say something else but changed his mind, and turned around. "We'd better get back to work."  
She nodded and got back into position. Mamoru worked his eyes shifting from her to his canvas and back, leaving her to her thoughts. Her rather turbulent thoughts, which were mostly about him. Another hour passed and then two and she wondered just how long she would be stuck standing there. Her feet were aching and she wanted to kick off the horrible shoes and chuck one at Mamoru's head.  
"Is it time for another break?" she asked, unable to stand it any longer.  
Mamoru, who had been concentrating intently, glanced up, surprise written across his face. "What time is it?" Glancing at his watch he grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. I didn't realize so much time had passed. Getting tired again?"  
"Yes. This is different that photographic modeling. At least there I usually get to move around a little."  
He put down his brush and palette and walked over to her. "Take a break."  
Taking a tall bar stool from a corner, he pulled it over for her to sit on. The stool had a high back and Usagi leaned back gratefully.  
Then, to her surprise, he slipped off her sandals and began gently massaging her feet. The movement of his fingers on the tender flesh of her instep, the circular motion of his thumbs on the smooth curve of her ankles, was incredibly erotic. She felt a tingle of desire shoot up her leg and lodge in her abdomen. And something odd was happening to her breathing.  
"Do all your models get such wonderful treatment?" she teased, trying to keep the atmosphere light.  
"Of course."  
But all her efforts to deny the sexual tension building between them were futile.  
"You're wearing the same perfume you wore four years ago," he murmured.  
"I'm surprised you remember," she replied haltingly. Then trying to shore up her rapidly weakening defenses, she added, "Unless, of course, that was a calculated guess based on what I said about always wearing the same fragrance."  
"Damn it!" he exploded, dropping her feet. "Before you and I are through with this assignment, I hope you will learn that there are at least to sides to every story. I'm not the black-hearted villain you seem to think I am!"  
"I never called you a black-hearted villain, Mamoru! I never called you anything."  
"Not aloud, maybe, but it's certainly clear enough what you think of me."  
"I'm not trying to think of you at all!" Usagi shouted, angry at him at the tears threatening to slip from her eyes.  
"You think I did a number on you, then when I'd gotten what I was after, simply kicked you out!"  
"Oh no, you were more polite than that. You offered me breakfast first."  
"If you'd just waited, had let me explain..."  
"There wasn't any point in waiting around. And I'm beginning to think there's no point in even trying to go through with this assignment. Maybe it would be best if I try to talk to the company-"  
Before she could finish, Mamoru said in a voice that was soft and low, "Don't run."  
Usagi looked into his blue eyes and instead of anger, she saw compassion and something more. Something she couldn't quite identify. On anyone but Mamoru Chiba she would have labeled it as uncertainty.  
He continued gently, "Why do you always run when there's a conflict?"  
"I don't." Her voice trembled.  
"You do. Stand and fight for once."  
"There's nothing to fight about. It's obvious that this isn't going to work. I've been here for a total of three and a half hours and all we've done is fight and be uncomfortable with each other."  
"It's going to work." His tone was determined.  
She glanced away, and then looked back to him gathering her courage. "You say I didn't stay and fight. There are some things in an intimate relationship, that, well you shouldn't have to ask for, let alone fight for."  
"I don't agree. I think the really important things have to be asked for, even demanded. Otherwise, you'll never get to know each other."  
"Mamoru, that's just it. We never really got to know each other. It was like a fast train, we got on as strangers to the destination of lovers without stopping to become friends. And there was only one of us on board when the destination was reached."  
"You were the one who left Usagi. I was in the kitchen making breakfast."  
"Don't you understand?!? I didn't want you to scramble the damn eggs!" She was angry again, midnight blue flecks sparking in the aquamarine of her eyes.  
"I understand Usagi, I really do. We need to be friends. Strangers, friends, lovers is a sounder sequence."  
"We were strangers, lovers, strangers. It was over before it really began."  
Mamoru put his hands on her shoulders, looking directly into her eyes. "It's never been over Usa..."  
He bent toward her and she felt her heart race as she realized he was going to kiss her. Warning flashed in her head- Resist! Don't give into him! Come on Usagi, pull away! But she was incapable of resisting.  
Then his lips were on hers, his fingers tightening on her bare shoulders. It was a tender sweet kiss, totally unlike the one they shared at Kunzite's house. There was as much passion, but it was restrained, carefully kept in check. When Mamoru pulled away, Usagi felt a quick shiver run through his body.  
"Friends?" he asked gently.  
She smiled slowly. "Friends."  
As the rest of the afternoon slipped away, Usagi stood like a statue and Mamoru worked, until the last rays of the sun left the studio. Mamoru wiped his brush into his turpentine-smudged rag and set down his palette. "That's it for today."  
Usagi breathed a huge sigh of relief and kicked of the shoes.  
"Tired?" he asked ad he watched her put the rose back in it's vase of water and then stretch.  
"Uh-huh. You wouldn't think simply standing still for a few hours would be so much work."  
Mamoru smiled. "Tomorrow I'll try to let you take breaks more often."  
Usagi went back into his bedroom to change. When she came out, Mamoru was nowhere to be seen. Grabbing her bag, she went downstairs and found him standing on the deck. On a round table next to him sat a bottle of red wine and two crystal glasses.  
"How about some wine before you go?" he suggested.  
"I don't think so."  
He cocked his head to one side and eyed her quizzically. "One glass of wine never hurt anyone."  
"Didn't it? I'm not so sure," she said quietly. "Will the painting be done within the week?"  
"It should be. Why? Anxious to get it over with?"  
"Yes."  
"There's nothing to be afraid of Usagi."  
Oh but there is, she thought. "What time should I come tomorrow?"  
"As early as possible. Is nine all right?"  
She nodded and then turned to go.  
"Usagi..." His voice, low, almost a whisper, yet irresistably powerful, caught and held her.  
"Yes?" Her own voice trembled.  
"Sweet dreams."  
Usagi didn't respond. She couldn't. Instead she turned and hurried away.  
  
  
Wow, that took a bit of time. It's been forever. It took me around a month to write this part. I'm lazy in the summer oi… Comments 'n such go to cosmic_sailor_mars@hotmail.com Please Review!!! 


End file.
